JURAMENTO DE AMOR
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: ONE-SHOTFIC YAOIrnLas noches en Flanoir son tan frias... Zelos le propone a Lloyd dormir juntos para permanecer en calor.


Otro fic de tales of Symphonia!... y por tercera vez el protagonista es…. Zelos Wilder! Oh my gosh ese pelirrojo es taaaaaaaan sexy! 0

Este fic se desarrolla la noche del evento en Flanoir, antes de ir a la batalla final contra Mithos.

**-SPOILERS-**

En este fic Zelos SI muere (claro después de pasar un momento "agradable" con Lloyd xD)

**-ATENCION-**

Fic YAOI. RELACIONES HOMOSEXUALES TOTALMENTE EXPLICITAS ENTRE ZELOS Y LLOYD. No lo leas si no te gusta perversa idea xD.

Ah!... _Edge Yamada recomienda: SAILOR UNIVERSE: LA BATALLA FINAL fic de Sailor Moon_ (que yo no escribí xD, esa historia no es yaoi o yuri, yo pura depravación sexual xD)_… que pasaría si Serena descubre que su amor le es infiel? La llegada de una nueva Sailor scout podría descifrarlo…._Fin del comercial xD (Ay Serekino… nomas porque eres mi amiga te hago el favor… Es broma xD, me gusta tu fic)

**Edge Yamada**

**JURAMENTO DE AMOR**

Me aferre aun mas al cobertor que me cubría. Sentía que el frió me llegaba hasta los huesos e incluso se me dificultaba moverme del todo; si, hacia mucho frío.

Aunque ya llevaba varias horas enterrado bajo el cobertor no había podido conciliar el sueño, el frió me lo había impedido. Di varias vueltas en la cama e incluso intente recitar todo el juramento de los enanos para ver si eso me producía sueño… pero no lo logre.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

De pronto alguien entro a la habitación.

A tientas busque mis espadas, preparado para atacar si fuera necesario.

La sombra se abrió paso hasta que quedo justo frente a mi, entre la oscuridad pude ver el brillo de sus ojos azules. Mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza al mango de las espadas.

"Woah… vaya que si hace frío aquí en Flanoir¿no Lloyd?"

El extraño era Zelos, tenía su cuerpo envuelto en un pesado cobertor.

"¡Zelos¿Porque entras así a la habitación¡pude haberte matado!" –e inmediatamente baje la guardia, soltando mis armas y dejándolas de nuevo recargadas en la pared.

"No serias el primero que quisiera hacerlo" –una sonrisa fingida se asomo en sus labios- "No podía dormir, así que decidí hacerle una visita nocturna a mi buen amigo Lloyd"

"Hum… bueno, yo tampoco podía hacerlo… así que, supongo que esta bien"

De pronto nuestras voces dejaron de oírse, Zelos permaneció ahí, parado, mirándome a los ojos, su mirada era un tanto… diferente.

Quise decir algo para romper ese incomodo silencio, pero nada salio de mi boca.

"Lloyd…" –Zelos se sentó en el filo de mi cama- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si… claro"

Zelos soltó el cobertor que cubría su cuerpo dejando ver su rojo cabello que brillaba con la tenue luz.

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"¿Eh¿De que me hablas?" –lo mire muy confundido buscando sus ojos pero el rápidamente evadió mi mirada- "¿A que viene todo esto?"

"A… pues…. A todo esto de salvar ambos mundos. ¿Qué tal si, en efecto, solo es posible salvar a uno de ellos y el otro terminara devastado?"

"Pues… no se que ocurrira. Pero de algo si puedo estar seguro: mientras viva peleare para proteger a las personas de ambos mundos. Jure salvar Sylvarant y Tethe'alla y así lo haré."

"Suenas muy seguro…"

"Así es"

"…"

Zelos se frotaba sus manos contra sus antebrazos, intentado entrar en calor; ahora parecía aun mas extraño… se veía tan tenso.

"Hey… no me digas que… ¿Tienes miedo?" –arquee una ceja y me crucé de brazos- "Je, je ¿El gran Zelos Wilder tiene miedo de no salvar los mundos¿Eso te pasa? Jaja…

"Oh, solo cállate. Ah… hace un maldito frió aquí…"

Era verdad, conforme pasaban los minutos la noche se hacia cada vez mas fría.

Zelos se dejo caer en la cama¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

"Oye… déjame quedarme contigo esta noche¿ok?"

"Que demo…" –Su cuerpo rozo el mió e inmediatamente me aparte de el "¡Oye! Espera…"

"Hace mucho frío y además, creo que si permanecemos juntos podremos calentarnos mas fácil¿no crees? –su mirada volvió a ser la habitual, alegre y desinhibida.

"Oh cielos… Ok haz lo que quieras…" –cerré los ojos y me resigne. Zelos siempre hacia lo que quería.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi cuerpo y quede de espaldas a el.

Zelos cubrió nuestros cuerpos con mi frazada y la que el traía; así ya no sentía tanto frío pero el peso de ambos cobertores sobre nosotros era incomodo.

"¡Estas cosas pesan una tonelada! –Exclame un tanto molesto- "Ni siquiera puedo moverme…"

De pronto sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo

"Solo cállate y déjame dormir…"

"¡Ah¿Que estas haciendo¿Porque diablos me abrazas?" –sin pensarlo dos veces aparte sus brazos de mi y me di la vuelta para verlo

"¿Humm…? Oh, eso. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado…" –y dejo escapar una risita tonta- "No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo"

"¡Ah! –El comentario de Zelos hizo que me sonrojara completamente- "¡Tu si que eres un degenerado!"

"¿Eso crees?"

Y me guiño el ojo. _¿En que diablos estaba pensado ese tipo!_

"Eh… solo olvídalo¿si?" –y volví a darme la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Y ya no volvió a decir nada.

Pero yo aun no podía dormir. No era el frió lo que me lo impedía sino Zelos; tenerlo junto a mi en la cama me tenia inquieto, podía oír su respiración encima de mi hombro.

El silencio se hacia incomodo pero no quise decir nada por si el ya estaba dormido.

El viento azotaba la ventana.

Afuera solo se oía el sonido perturbador de una tormenta de nieve.

Sentí el movimiento de Zelos en la cama y entonces pensé que, quizás después de todo, aun no estaba dormido.

"Zelos… ¿Por qué me preguntaste si no tenia miedo"

No hubo respuesta

"Tu… ¿Tienes miedo?... Bueno, si te soy sincero si, tengo algo de miedo. Pero es natural. Todos estamos inquietos y con temor pero para eso somos un equipo, somos amigos, para protegernos y acabar juntos con aquello que le tememos…"

"Lloyd…" –la voz de Zelos sonaba apagada- "Eres tan cursi…."

"Argh… yo solo intentaba ayudarte pero ¡olvídalo! –y jale los cobertores para cubrirme la cara.

"Si…"

"No molestes ¿ok? –indignado tome la almohada y me la coloque sobre la cabeza- "... si ¿que?"

"Si… tengo miedo"

Rápidamente descubrí mi rostro y volví mi cuerpo con la mirada fija en la de Zelos.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

"¿Miedo pero de que?"

Zelos bacilo un poco antes de contestar, sus manos subieron a su rostro y sus finos dedos se entrelazaron frente a su boca.

"De… morir"

Su respuesta me dejo atónito.

"Zelos… yo…. Muchos temen morir, es normal. ¿Pero porque dices eso? tu no morirás. No hasta que veas renacer a Sylvarant y Tethe'alla, no morirás a manos a Mithos ni fallaras al salvar a ambos mundos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque yo… porque nosotros, tus amigos estaremos ahí, junto a ti. Pelearemos juntos y no dejaremos que nada te pase, igual que tu no permitirás que nada le pase a los demás."

"…."

"Zelos, te juro que no morirás"

El abrió sus ojos, atónito

"Te juro que te protegeré. Lo juro"

"Lloyd…" –su mano se poso en mi mejilla, lo mire a los ojos incrédulo y el me contesto la mirada. Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa- "Gracias…"

"Ah…" –no pude contestarle, el sentir como acariciaba mi mejilla me había hecho sonrojar totalmente.

De pronto acerco más su cuerpo al mío y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Lloyd… -sentí como sus dedos jugueteaban con mi cabello y me estremecí ligeramente- ¿Tu… tu serias capas de defenderme aun con tu vida?"

"Ah… Zelos… no hagas eso"

"¿Qué?... ¿esto?" –sus manos bajaron a mis hombros y me jalaron para acercarme aun mas el- "Aun no me has contestado¿Darías tu vida para protegerme?"

Ahora podía sentir su tibio aliento rozándome la piel.

"Dime… ¿lo harías? –su rostro quedo centímetros separado del mío; sentí como su caricias bajaban por mi cuerpo y se detenían en mi cintura –"Contéstame…"

Algo me estaba pasando, aunque no me sentía completamente cómodo ante las caricias de Zelos, algo no me permitía apartarme de el; era como si… en realidad me gustara estar así con el.

Y entonces se detuvo, sus caricias cesaron y lo mire interrogante, algo dentro de mi suplicaba que el siguiera. Entonces tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su pecho.

"Zelos…"

El solo se quedo callado y manipulo mis manos hasta llevarlas más abajo de su pelvis. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, y la de el. Pude sentirlo… por encima de la tela de su pantalón pude sentirlo.

Todas nuestras caricias eran por debajo de los pesados cobertores, hasta que nos impidieron seguir y el los aparto de nosotros. Así como también la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

Menos el pantalón.

Rápidamente me tomo por ambas manos y se coloco encima de mí. Mi respiración era agitada… algo me decía lo que iba a suceder.

"Contéstame… ¿morirías por mi?"

No pude contestarle. Me beso sorpresivamente y su lengua acariciaba la mía, no puse resistencia. Pronto su beso lascivo termino y sentí su húmeda lengua bajar por mi cuello.

Ya no sentía frío.

La ropa nos estorbaba.

Desesperadamente intente desabotonar mi camisa pero Zelos aparto mis manos y el lo hizo, cuando llego a mi pantalón paso su mano acariciándome fuertemente; gemí tímidamente, no quería que el me oyera.

Pero lo hizo.

"Oh… eso te gusta"

Entonces abrió mi pantalón y bajo mi ropa interior.

Me dejo totalmente desnudo.

Comenzó a acariciarme.

No pude hacer callar mis gemidos.

Se inclino y comenzó a estimularme con su lengua. Podía sentir como su húmeda lengua jugaba conmigo… ya no podía mas.

"¿Morirías por mi¡Contéstame!"

"¡S…si!" -Y al mismo tiempo me desborde. Termine desbordándome en la boca de Zelos.

"Eso me gusta…" -paso sus dedos por sus labios húmedos de mis fluidos y los lamió, para después pasarse la lengua por su boca- "Ahora… júramelo"

No dude en hacerlo, en verdad quería jurarle a Zelos que lo protegería con mi vida pero no lo hice… El termino de desvestirse totalmente y tomo mis piernas, colocándolas encima de sus hombros.

Mi pelvis quedo ligeramente elevada de la cama.

Y lo hizo.

Penetro en mí.

No pude evitarlo, sentí tanto dolor que las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, intente callar mis gemidos y mis sollozos… no lo logré.

Podía sentirlo dentro de mi, tan rápido, tan doloroso… pero tan placentero.

Zelos no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a hacerme el amor.

Cada gemido que salía de mi boca era seguido por un movimiento de el, cada vez más rápido y profundo.

Hasta que termino desbordándose el dentro de mi.

La sábana quedo manchada sus fluidos y… de unas gotas mi sangre.

Zelos cerro los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama, junto a mi lado; en silencio me rodeo con sus brazos y me jalo hacia el. Lo abracé con mi cara hundida en su pecho.

El cubrió nuestros cuerpos desnudos con los cobertores.

"Zelos… -alce la mirada y vi su rostro sonrojado, seguramente el mío también lo estaba.

"¿Mmh…?

Mis dedos jugaban ahora con su cabello.

"Juro que te protegeré con mi vida. No dejare que nada te pase."

"Aunque yo… ¿llegue a traicionarte?"

"No me importa lo que hagas yo… siempre te cuidare. Es una juramento de amor"

Zelos solo entre abrió sus labios y dejo ver una leve sonrisa.

Woahhhhh!... YAOI! YAOI! Lloyd juro proteger a Zelos (mi amor ., después de esa noche de pasión, quien no? xD) pero…. Al día siguiente Zelos se revela como un traidor y…. es asesinado por Lloyd y los demás…. (Esto RELAMENTE pasa en el juego… no, la escena de sexo entre Zelos y Lloyd no xD sino que Zelos traiciona y pelea contra tu equipo y… es derrotado T0T Zeloooooossss!)


End file.
